Shining Stars
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Naruto se sente solitário e triste quando volta de uma missão em Suna. Mas uma noite, olhando para as estrelas, descobre que as coisas podem mudar.


Naruto estava voltando de mais uma missão, haviam acabado de reportar a Godaime, seu time: Shikamaru, Sakura e Shino. Estava feliz por seu amigo Gaara, mas também estava triste, por não ter ninguém a quem amar, como seu amigo. Cada um havia ido para casa, ficando apenas Shino e Shikamaru para falar com Tsunade.

Assim que chegou em casa, foi tomar um banho, depois preparou um ramen e foi para o telhado comer. Gostava de ir pra lá, ver a vila a noite, as luzes das casas e das lojas, o céu estrelado e sem nuvens, tudo combinando harmoniosamente.

Viu também alguns amigos na rua, como Shino conversando com Hinata, e pela expressão dele, havia conseguido a liberação para ir a Suna. Shikamaru estava com Ino e Chouji na churrascaria. Neji, Lee e Tenten estavam treinando nas propriedades do clã Hyuuga. Viu também ao longe Kiba e Akamaru olhando as estrelas. Sorriu, pelo visto não era o único que gostava disto.

Terminou o ramen e continuou no telhado, e se não fosse um shinobi teria se assustado com a chegada repentina de Kiba.

- Yo, Naruto-kun! – o moreno pulou no telhado junto a Akamaru.

- Yo, Kiba-kun. – olhou para o cão – Cuidado com meu telhado, 'ttebayo.

- Não esquenta, o Akamaru vai se comportar. – como que pra confirmar, Akamaru latiu e deitou – Viu. – Kiba deu uma risada latida.

Naruto sorriu e voltou a olhar as estrelas, não se incomodava pelo maior estar ali, era até confortável estar com alguém, já que sempre estava sozinho.

- Então, como que foi a missão? – perguntou o moreno, interessado.

- O Shino conseguiu salvar todo mundo, eu fui só pra fazer a segurança dos outros e pra ver o Gaara. – sorriu.

- To vendo que tem alguém com ciúmes por não ter salvo o mundo, de novo. – brincou.

- É bom não ser o centro das atenções, as vezes. – falou com uma voz tristonha.

-Algum problema, Naruto-kun? – estava realmente preocupado.

- Iie. – mentiu – Só estou cansado...

- Se quiser vou embora.

- Não é esse cansaço. É só... Deixa, todo mundo tem seus problemas.

- Não vou te forçar a falar, mas sempre que precisar pode contar comigo, pra qualquer coisa. – sorriu, parecendo um cãozinho feliz.

- Arigatou, Kiba-kun. – ficou feliz e deu um sorriso verdadeiro.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio e olhar as estrelas. Ficaram assim por quase duas horas, até o moreno notar que o loiro havia dormido. Sorriu e se levantou, pegando Naruto no colo e o levando para dentro do apartamento. Reparou que este estava arrumado, coisa que não era comum. Colocou o loiro na cama, fez um bilhete e saiu, mas antes olhou o loiro e sorriu.

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte estranhando estar em sua cama. Coçou os olhos e olhou em volta, notando que sua roupa estava dobrada numa cadeira e havia um bilhete em cima. Só então notou estar apenas de boxe. Ruborizou ao pensar que havia sido Kiba quem o colocara na cama. Foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal, só então dando atenção ao bilhete. Este era simples, Kiba informava que estaria treinando não muito longe dali, só ele e Akamaru, e que se quisesse poderia ir treinar com eles.

Sorriu, dobrando o bilhete e indo comer, pelo visto tinha um treino para comparecer dali a nada.

Kiba treinava a quase uma hora com Akamaru, imaginava que Naruto não viria, já era quase nove da manhã e nada do loiro aparecer. Lutava contra Akamaru, o cão estava transformado em si. Treinavam um novo jutsu quando quase foi atingido por um Rasenshuriken.

- Vejo que está com os reflexos rápidos. – disse Naruto, aparecendo de trás de uma árvore.

- Ainda bem né, poderia ter me tirado a cabeça. – Kiba reclamou, mas ria.

Akamaru voltou a ser cachorro e lambeu a face do loiro, indo deitar ali perto.

- Você não seria atingido, conheço sua capacidade. – olhou o maior de cima a baixo, ele estava sem camisa, deixando o tórax definido a mostra.

Kiba riu e foi atacar o loiro, começando assim o treinamento deles. Vez ou outra Akamaru também participava, mas a intenção de Kiba era treinar Taijutsu.

Por volta da hora do almoço pararam e foram comer os bentos que Kiba havia levado. O loiro ficou maravilhado com a comida, afinal, só comia ramen, apesar de saber cozinhar e muito bem.

- Agradeça sua okaa-san por mim Kiba, estava uma delícia, 'ttebayo. – coçava a barriga e ria sem graça.

- E quem disse que foi ela que fez? – o moreno também havia terminado de comer.

- Nossa. – Naruto estava espantado – Nunca imaginei que você cozinhava tão bem. Acho que tenho que te agradecer duas vezes então, pela comida que estava uma delícia e por me levar pra casa ontem. – ruborizou com a última frase.

- Não ia te deixar dormir ao relento, né. – sorriu sem graça.

- Obrigado mesmo, Kiba-kun. – deu mais um sorriso e levantou – Vamos voltar a treinar.

- Hai, Naruto-kun.

E assim fizeram a tarde toda, ficaram treinando tanto Taijutsu quanto Ninjutsu. Quando já estava para anoitecer, Naruto muito cansado, errou um soco e caiu por cima do moreno, ficando a centímetros da face deste. Kiba não tirou os olhos da boca do loiro e nem se mexeu, enquanto Naruto estava completamente envergonhado e começando a sentir que seu corpo se alterava.

Nunca havia falado daquilo para ninguém, mas apesar de dizer pra todos que gostava da Sakura, gostava mesmo era de homens, só que tinha medo de ser rejeitado por todos da vila. Havia amado Sasuke, ou ao menos era isso que achava, mas quando o moreno deixou a vila em busca de poder notou que o que sentia na verdade era paixão, e não amor. Ser deixado por ele havia devastado consigo, mas aquilo passou, conseguindo esquecê-lo rapidamente quando se envolveu com alguns homens em sua viagem com Jirayia.

Não diria que estava apaixonado por Kiba, mas ele era muito atraente para seu próprio bem e estava a muito tempo sem ter ninguém. Achou melhor levantar ou as coisas ficariam mais complicadas.

Kiba só notou o desconforto de Naruto quando este saiu de cima de si e estava ruborizado. Fingiu desconforto também para não deixar o loiro mais desconfortável ainda, mas na verdade havia gostado. Há um bom tempo sabia que preferia homens a mulheres, e Naruto era muita tentação pra uma pessoa só. Não fora só uma vez que se pegou olhando Naruto treinar, reparando em sua pele bronzeada, nos olhos azuis, mais bonitos que o céu a seu ver, e no cabelo loiro que tanto destacava o menor. Não se diria apaixonado pelo loiro, mas gostava da pessoa que era Naruto, de sua companhia e principalmente de seu sorriso.

- Gomennasai, Kiba-kun. – coçava a cabeça e olhava para o chão.

- Não foi nada, Naruto-kun. – olhou para o menor, notando que este parecia ter gostado do contato. Sorriu travesso, talvez tivesse alguma chance com ele.

- Acho que está bom por hoje, 'ttebayo. – Naruto precisava ir rápido para casa.

- Oh, tudo bem então. – queria ficar mais com o loiro, mas teria muitas outras oportunidades.

Naruto colocou de volta sua camisa e seu casaco, se despedindo de Kiba e de Akamaru.

Voltou para casa correndo, sentindo em seu baixo ventre dando mais e mais sinal de vida. Se xingava por ter deixado aquilo acontecer, mas Kiba era tentação demais para sua sanidade ficar intacta.

Assim que entrou em casa foi direto para o banheiro. Arrancou a roupa e ligou o chuveiro no morno. Suspirando pegou seu membro rijo na mão enquanto com a outra mão tocava seu mamilo esquerdo. Encostou a testa na parede fria do banheiro, sentindo a água morna descer pela sua espinha e lhe excitar mais ainda. Pensava em Kiba, em como seria tê-lo ali consigo, lhe acariciando, apertando, masturbando... Talvez ele fosse selvagem na cama, como parecia ser.

Apertou seu membro, sentindo o pré gozo facilitar mais ainda a masturbação. Subia e descia a mão com calma e maestria. A outra mão abandonou o mamilo e foi para a boca, ficando lambuzada, para em seguida ir para o meio de sua bunda, mais precisamente em seu ânus. Ali massageou com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo cada vez mais sua entrada se dilatar.

Pensava em Kiba lhe preparando, imaginava que aqueles dedos eram do moreno e não seus. Podia sentir como se fosse verdade, o maior lhe abraçando por trás, metendo dois dedos em sua entrada enquanto o masturbava cada vez com mais velocidade.

Começou a gemer, antes baixo, agora mais alto, um gemido rouco, como se estivesse prestes a gozar, e o melhor, estava. Metia mais e mais os dedos enquanto se masturbava, estava quase gozando, estava muito perto, e foi só pensar no moreno que gozou abundantemente, gemendo alto, urrando de prazer.

- Aaaahhhh... Kibaaaaa... – quase caiu quando gozou, mas teve que se ajoelhar. A muito tempo não gozava daquele jeito se masturbando, mas também pudera, não tinha ninguém a meses.

Se lavou e saiu do banho, colocando uma bermuda e indo preparar um ramen, estava com fome mas tinha preguiça de cozinhar algo mais elaborado.

O que Naruto não esperava era que desde que havia corrido para casa tinha sido seguido. Kiba que ficara preocupado com o loiro foi atrás dele, e como a janela estava sempre aberta, pode ver o loiro indo para o banheiro já quase sem roupa. Sabia ser errado, mas não resistiu e foi vê-lo tomando banho, só nunca imaginou que veria Naruto se tocando daquele jeito, como quem queria ser possuído e não podia.

Ficou duro na mesma hora que ouviu o loiro gemer baixinho e se tocar, e não pode resistir, tirou seu membro das calças e começou a se tocar também. Tinha sorte que o lado que ficava o banheiro era quase isolado, então podia se masturbar a vontade.

Quase gozou quando Naruto colocou os dedos no ânus. Ficou imaginando o quanto era quentinho ali e como seria bom se enterrar inteiro no loiro. Reprimiu um gemido ao imaginar o loiro de quatro, com o bumbum bem empinado, pedindo para que metesse ali.

Estava a ponto de gozar quando o loiro gozou, e não pode reprimir o gemido ao ter a certeza que Naruto se masturbara e gozara pensando em si. Sorte que ele havia praticamente gritado quando gozou, se não ouviria quando Kiba havia gozado, também gemendo o nome do loiro.

Como não havia alternativa, limpou a mão dentro das calças enquanto via o menor terminar o banho e sair dali. Tinha vontade de entrar lá e tomá-lo para si, mas por enquanto se controlaria. Iria brincar com Naruto, começando na manhã seguinte...

Na manhã seguinte, como já haviam combinado, Naruto foi encontrar com Kiba no mesmo lugar para treinarem, e assim o fez. Quando chegou ao local estranhou, só havia Kiba ali, nem sinal de Akamaru.

- Está tudo bem Kiba? Houve alguma coisa com o Akamaru? – não podia deixar de notar que novamente o maior estava sem camisa.

- Iie. Ele ficou com minha okaa-san, ela me pediu ele emprestado hoje... – era mentira, obvio, mas Naruto não precisava saber disso. – Vamos, quero te levar para um lugar aqui perto, melhor pra treinar.

Naruto seguiu o maior, não se importando em onde estavam indo, só conseguia pensar na noite anterior, que mesmo depois de ter tomado banho e se masturbado pensando em Kiba, ainda teve que se masturbar mais uma vez antes de dormir e mesmo assim acordou completamente melado essa manhã por causa de um sonho nada puro com o moreno.

Quando chegaram ao local Naruto olhou em volta, notando que tinha muitas árvores, fazendo o lago no meio ficar quase isolado do resto do campo de treinamento. Sabia estarem em uma área não muito usada, mas era melhor assim, poderiam treinar em paz sem ter pessoas para atrapalhar.

- Achei esse lugar ontem quando estava voltando pra casa. Sempre dou uma volta antes de ir pra casa de noite. – sorriu coçando a cabeça – Ontem nós treinamos tanto que depois de comermos eu achei que um banho para refrescar era bom, então acho que hoje aqui seria perfeito.

- Com certeza vai ser melhor, e com essas árvores em volta podemos treinar Taijutsu em cima delas, 'ttebayo.

- Vou só deixar os bentos ali no canto escondido para não ter perigo de algum animal comer. – quando ia esconder parou, ouvindo o loiro lhe chamar.

- Esconde isso junto. – deu uma jarra de suco e um pote de tamanho médio – Queria trazer algo para comermos também, então trouxe a sobremesa.

Kiba pegou a jarra e colocou junto com os bentos em uma espécie de caixa isolante, e quando ia colocar o pote com a sobremesa não resistiu e abriu, sorrindo em seguida.

- Naruto-kun, meu dia ficou mais feliz por sua causa. Tempurá de sorvete é meu doce preferido. – cheirou, quase babando – Comprou onde?

- Na verdade... Eu que fiz. – ficou envergonhado – Espero que goste.

- Com certeza eu vou gostar. Foi feito por você. – a última parte foi dita muito baixa, mas o loiro pode ouvir bem.

- A-acho melhor irmos treinar. – ruborizou e se afastou, tirando o casado e ficando com a blusa de tela.

Kiba sorriu e guardou a comida, indo ter com o loiro mais à frente.

Como no dia anterior, ficaram treinando até a hora do almoço. E quando o sol já estava alto no céu foram comer, e pra Kiba, se deliciar com a sobremesa do loiro. Quando haviam acabado de comer, os dois pareciam satisfeitos, Naruto pela deliciosa comida de Kiba, e este pela maravilhosa sobremesa do loiro.

- Naruto-kun, já comi tempurás gostosos, mas o seu... Nota mil.

- Tinha que fazer algo a altura do seu bento. – ficou sem graça, mas logo levantou, como no dia anterior – Vou só lavar o corpo e já podemos continuar a treinar.

Tirou a blusa, as sandálias shinobi e a calça, e ficando apenas de boxe branca entrou no lago. Deu um mergulho para se refrescar e saiu. Quando voltou para perto de Kiba não pode deixar de notar que o maior olhava para si com desejo. Suspirou, achando que seus olhos estavam pregando uma peça em si.

Kiba só saiu do transe quando o loiro colocou a calça. Sem dizer nada também foi dar um mergulho, mas não tirou a calça, ou o loiro poderia ver a ereção que começara a se formar.

O dia passou normal, treinaram novamente até quase de noite, mas dessa vez não houve nenhum acidente, infelizmente, Naruto e Kiba pensavam.

Kiba deu várias indiretas para o loiro no decorrer do treino daquele dia, algumas o loiro não pegava, mas a grande maioria Kiba tinha certeza que o loiro tinha entendido. Naruto ficou sem graça várias vezes durante o dia, mas achou que era coincidência de mais o moreno estar interessado em si do mesmo jeito que estava interessado nele.

Os dias foram se passando e já estavam naquela rotina de treino a quase três meses. Quando tinham missão era coisa pouca e rápida, e ambos ansiavam para voltar a Konoha logo e se encontrar. Kiba tinha total noção que sentia desejo pelo loiro e demonstrava isso, mas Naruto preferia se enganar e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, apesar de toda noite após o treino chegar em casa, ir pro banho e se masturbar incansavelmente. E todas as noites Kiba ia atrás do loiro e ficava vendo, também se masturbando.

Naruto já havia até transado com seu sensei para ver se o que estava sentindo era só falta de sexo, mas não, desejava mesmo Kiba e precisa tê-lo em sua cama e no meio de suas pernas o mais depressa possível. Tinha medo de se apaixonar e acabar sofrendo como quando fora abandonado por Sasuke, mas sua obsessão estava tão forte que em todo lugar só sabia pensar no moreno e vê-lo.

Kiba estava igual ao loiro, sua obsessão era clara, não conseguia ir direto para casa, tinha que passar no apartamento do loiro e espiá-lo toda noite. Sempre se masturbava gemendo seu nome. Tinha vontade de arrombar o apartamento de Naruto e tomá-lo para si o mais rápido possível, mas como todas as investidas que tinha dado nesses meses ainda não haviam funcionado, tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Um medo infundado, é claro, já que estava mais do que obvio que o loiro o desejava.

Nesse dia estavam se encontrando depois de uma semana em que Kiba havia ficado em missão, e Naruto estava decidido, não deixaria Kiba lhe escapar mais aquela noite.

Durante todo o dia Naruto havia correspondido as investidas do moreno, mas talvez por não ter correspondido antes, Kiba não avançava mais do que aquilo. Quando tinha anoitecido, Naruto quis fazer diferente, iria jogar ainda mais com Kiba.

- Kiba-kun, o que acha de ir para o apartamento comigo, ia ser bom ter companhia para o jantar também. – sorriu, parecendo um anjinho.

- C-claro, Naruto-kun. – ficou receoso com a mudança repentina da brincadeira deles. Achava que o loiro não sabia sobre ser visto pela janela do banheiro, mas podia estar errado, ou então ele só queria companhia pro jantar mesmo.

Naruto foi na frente, pegando a caixa isolante. Sorria consigo mesmo, essa noite teria Kiba em sua cama, ou não se chamava Uzumaki Naruto.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento do loiro, este deixou a caixa na mesa e tirou o casaco, colocando pra lavar.

- Kiba, vou tomar um banho e já volto. Se quiser pode ir depois de mim, te empresto uma muda de roupa minha.

Kiba nem teve tempo de responder, notou que o loiro não usara o sufixo kun, o que significava que ele já se via íntimo de si. Arrepiou ao pensar que não poderia ver o loiro tomando banho, mas quase sorriu ao notar que a porta do quarto dele havia ficado aberta. Entrou no quarto ao ver que este já estava desocupado. Ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e quase no mesmo instante seu membro ficou rijo. Para sua sorte a porta do banheiro também estava aberta, e Naruto estava com a cabeça encostada na parece, novamente se masturbando, só que dessa vez a cortina do box estava parcialmente aberta, cobrindo o rosto do loiro, mas deixando a mostra suas pernas e membro, como se soubesse e quisesse que fosse espiado.

Kiba sem resistir muito fez o que fazia todas as noites, se masturbou enquanto via e ouvia Naruto. Nessa noite, por te rum pouco mais de pressa, gozou antes do loiro, mas não muito antes. Saiu do quarto assim que o loiro gemeu baixinho seu nome e gozou.

Esperava o loiro na sala, quando este apareceu de bermuda e secando o cabelo.

- Desculpa a demora, Kiba. Pode ir tomar banho, se quiser. – piscou para o moreno, sorrindo.

- Foi até rápido, Naruto... – fez questão de não usar o sufixo também – Vou tomar banho, então.

- Tem uma toalha pra você no banheiro e uma muda de roupa em cima da cama. Como você é maior do que eu pode ser que fique um pouco curta, mas coloquei a calça que fica maior em mim. – estendeu a toalha no varal da janela – Vou te esperar na cozinha, já vou preparar nossa comida.

- Hai. Arigatou, Naruto. – sorriu travesso e foi para o banheiro.

Naruto sorriu e foi para a cozinha, faria algo gostoso para o maior.

Quase meia hora depois Kiba voltou, somente com a calça e o cabelo pingando. Quase babou quando sentiu o cheiro e viu a mesa posta. Variados pratos e claro, sua sobremesa preferida, que o loiro fazia questão de levar quase todos os dias. As vezes variavam, mas grande parte da semana era Tempurá de sorvete.

- Achei que tinha morrido no chuveiro. – brincou Naruto, terminando de colocar as tigelas e hashis.

- Seu chuveiro é muito bom, só isso. – ruborizou ao pensar no que realmente fizera – O que temos pra hoje, chef.

- Hoje teremos Karaage, Sukiyaki, Rebasashi e Inarizushi. E claro, de sobremesa Tempurá de sorvete. – falou formalmente, rindo em seguida – Espero que lhe agrade, Kiba-sama.

Kiba riu alto com a forma do loiro falar, sua risada parecia um latido. Naruto riu junto e se sentou à mesa, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Os dois comeram enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades. Falavam sobre as missões, os colegas de time e várias outras coisas.

Quase duas horas depois, os dois muito satisfeitos e felizes, conversavam no quarto do loiro, que havia ido pegar uma blusa.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Kiba? – Naruto olhava felinamente para o moreno, não era de partir pra cima, mas já estava ficando louco com aquela situação.

- Claro, Naruto. – engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio com a forma que Naruto olhava para si.

- Quero que seja sincero comigo... – como Kiba estava sentado na cama, foi até ele sentando em seu colo de frente para o moreno – Como é se masturbar toda noite me vendo tomar banho, enquanto eu me masturbo e gemo seu nome...

- Como... – Kiba se espantou com a informação, mas logo sorriu e abraçou o loiro, juntando seus corpos – É incrível, Naru... Mas incrível mesmo deve ser me enterrar todo em você. – apertou a bunda do loiro enquanto cheirava o pescoço dele.

- Aaahhhh... Tinha que ter vindo antes até mim, Kiba... Te quero a tanto tempo. – Naruto estava entregue ao moreno, era muito submisso na cama.

- Eu sei, meu loiro... – puxou o cabelo de Naruto, lambendo o pescoço e um pouco da boca – Te vejo desde a primeira noite, desde aquele quase beijo. Eu queria vir e te tomar, mas era delicioso ouvir você gemendo meu nome achando que estava sozinho.

- Então me tome agora, Kiba. Onegai... – sentia seu membro já rijo e dolorido dentro da calça, ansiava de mais por aquele momento.

- Pedindo desse jeito eu faço o que você quiser.

Um pouco brusco, Kiba deitou Naruto em seu colo e mordeu o mamilo do loiro, brincando com a língua naquela região tão sensível. Com uma mão puxava o cabelo dele, e com a outra rasgou a calça de moletom que Naruto usava. Quase uivou quando constatou que ele estava sem cueca, e nesse momento completamente nu e comestível.

Não se segurando, já que esse nunca fora sua especialidade, colocou o loiro na cama e foi em direção ao tão cobiçado prêmio, o membro rijo, grande, grosso e pulsante, que clamava por toda a atenção necessária. Lambeu os lábios e em uma bocada só engoliu o tão desejado membro.

Naruto arqueou o corpo e urrou de prazer, porque gemer era pouco. Kiba era tudo o que imaginou, sedutor e selvagem. Agarrou os cabelos do moreno, incentivando-o a chupar mais e mais. Sentia aquela boca experiente subir e descer com maestria de seu pênis, sugando, mordendo e chupando, tudo para arrancar mais gemidos de sua boca, ou melhor, mais urros de prazer.

Kiba vendo que o loiro delirava, passou os dedos na base do pênis, lambuzando estes e indo em direção a entradinha rosada e pulsante a sua frente. Passou os dedos uma, duas, três vezes, sentindo o loiro arquear e seu ânus implorar para ser penetrado. Não era malvado, então deu o que ele tanto queria.

Meteu dois dedos de uma só vez, indo fundo naquele corpo delgado. Quase gozou ao sentir quão apertado era seu loiro. Sim, seu loiro, porque depois dele, ninguém iria mais tocá-lo, seria somente seu para usar e abusar a hora que bem entendesse. Não amava-o, mas podia aprender a amar.

- Kiba... Aahh... Onegai... Preciso te sentir... – o loirinho estava sendo levado a loucura. Nunca tinha experimentado algo tão quente, gostoso e intenso.

O moreno olhou com tesão para o loiro completamente entregue, se afastou e tirou a calça, ficando nu com seu membro grosso já gotejando o pré gozo. Sabia que seria estrangulado pela entradinha de Naruto, e quase entrava em colapso só de pensar em como seria delicioso.

Deitou por cima do loiro, lhe beijando os lábios pela primeira vez naquela noite. Aquela boca era quente, molhada e pequena. Imaginava que nem seu pênis caberia ali dentro, mas isso só descobriria outro dia. Levantou as pernas do loiro, se encaixando perfeitamente ali no meio.

- Está preparado para me sentir, Naru? – Kiba era muito prepotente, mas tinha um porque daquilo.

- Onegai, rápido. – as mão pequenas seguravam no lençol com ansiedade.

- Não vai se arrepender. – falou latido, enquanto aproximava a glande da entradinha pulsante e raspava um pouco.

- Rápido, Kiba. – se inclinava para a frente, tentava fazer o pênis do maior entrar em si, falhando miseravelmente.

- Apressado. – sorriu de lado e meteu. Meteu tudo de uma vez só, sem se preocupar em machucar o loiro.

Este arqueou o corpo e gemeu, gritou alto com a invasão, mas não de dor, e sim de prazer. Agora podia afirmar, o moreno era tudo o que imaginava e mais um pouco. Segurou as coxas para poder ser invadido com mais facilidade, sentindo no mesmo instante o membro de Kiba entrar e sair mais facilmente.

- Hhhmmm... Que delicia, Naru... – Kiba se segurava para não gozar, era cedo demais, queria aproveitar mais o loiro.

- Delicia é você, Kibaaaa... Aaahhhh... – agarrou o moreno, beijando-lhe os lábios com fúria.

Kiba não conseguiu se conter, meteu com mais força e rapidez. Sentia o loiro balançar embaixo de si. A cama rangia alto, parecendo que iria quebrar. Naruto só sabia gemer e arranhar as costas do maior. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, o moreno era selvagem e apaixonante, uma combinação mais que explosiva na cama.

- Kiba, eu vou... Aahh... Huumm... – por mais que quisesse prolongar, não aguentava mais, e com só mais uma estocada, essa bem em sua próstata, gozou – Kibaaaaa... Aaaaahhhhhhh...

- Oh, Naruuuu... – Kiba quase latiu ao sentir o interior do loiro se contrair daquele jeito, e gozou deliciosamente, melando o loiro completamente por dentro – Hhhuuummmm...

Naruto arfava, sem ar. Estava completamente esgotado. Kiba também estava cansado, mas aguentava mais, só não faria isso pois via que o loiro não aguentaria.

Deitou ao lado deste, puxando ele para seu tórax, protetoramente.

- Espero que fique satisfeito agora, só comigo. Não te quero mais perto de ninguém daquele jeito de novo. – se referia a Kakashi.

- Como você soube? – Naruto perguntou, divertido.

- Voltei mais cedo da missão e não te avisei. – deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro – Quero você só pra mim, quero poder te amar quando eu quiser.

- Você me ama? – perguntou sério.

- Não sei ao certo, mas gosto muito de você. – sorriu – Você me ama?

- Também não sei. – sorriu e deu um selinho no moreno também – Mas quero descobrir. Posso?

Kiba sorriu e abraçou o loiro, sentindo este adormecer aos poucos em seu braço. Olhou para a janela que estava aberta, vendo as estrelas brilharem no céu. Era impressionante como o brilho das estrelas havia aproximado eles dois, e agora esse brilho testemunhava o início de um grande amor.

Fim!

**Tempurá de sorvete:** pão-de-ló recheado com sorvete de creme e frito em óleo muito quente. Pode ser servido com calda de qualquer sabor.

**Karaage**: Fritos de carne ao estilo japonês, geralmente carne de galinha condimentada com molho de soja. Consiste em pequenos pedaços de carne previamente marinados em molho de soja, alho e gengibre e posteriormente fritos em bastante óleo e acompanhados por um gomo de limão ou maionese.

**Sukiyaki**: mistura de massas, carne de vaca finamente fatiada, ovo e vegetais fervidos num molho especial feito de caldo de peixe, molho se soja, açúcar e saquê.

**Rebasashi**: geralmente fígado da vitela, completamente cru, mergulhado geralmente em óleo de sésamo temperado de sal e por fim no molho de soja.

**Inarizushi:** casquinha de tofu recheado com sushi.


End file.
